sacrifices are hard to do
by Susan Dawson
Summary: A time in the Delta Quarant when trouble knocks. A sacrifice must be made but by who?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something darker then my normal stories this takes place somewhere before the episode Night**

**I don't own any Star Trek stuff**

**please enjoy.. AND To make the story interesting I would like your ideas for coming chapters. YOUR IDEA MAKES THE STORY!!!!!**

People were rushing around trying to help the injured and asses the damage to the ship. The attackers came out of now where and started to fire at Voyager. Wall panels were everywhere, debris cluttered the corridors. Sickbay was over run with injured, the doctor rushed around prioritizing the injured into positions of who needed immediate attention and those who could wait. Engineering was in bad shape the warp core was off line and most systems where offline and people lay everywhere, B'Elanna was some what conscious; she tried to help some of the other people before she passed out.

"B'Elanna to Sickbay"

"Doctor here"

"Engineering… needs… medical teams" she forced herself to say

"I will send some down to you."

She passed out before the doctor finished saying help was on its way.

On the bridge bodies where scattered on the floor. Debris from the ceiling covered the floor, most consoles had been blown. Those who were conscious tried to get the ship stabilized and help those who were injured. Most where under debris so it was difficult for someone who was already injured to get to them. Medical teams arrived to help out, most where security officers that where ordered to help and someone had just the basics of medical training but at them moment that would have to do. Moving as quickly as they could around the damage, they used emergency transporters to move the injured. They found the Commander and had to move a piece of the ceiling before they could transport.

The Commander was in and out of consciousness but every time he was awake he said the Captain help the Captain. The Doctor had to sedate him so he could help him.

The teams had transported all the living to sick bay and transported the dead to cargo bay one where Seven of Nine would identify them for the records. Seven worked quickly as more and more bodies where transported to cargo.

"Seven of Nine to the Doctor"

"Yes Seven"

"I have someone who is still alive I am transporting them to you now."

Seven activated the transport and the person was gone.

"Bridge to Seven"

"Go ahead"

"We need your help up here. We think we found the captain but our tricorders are not working right and we can't see very well under all the debris."

"On my way" Seven used the transporter to arrive on the bridge as quickly as possible. She came over to where the men where slowly moving the heavy chunks of debris.

"Can you see anything Seven?" one of the en asked

"No I can not see anything. Are you sure she is under there" Seven responded

"Yes, just before our tricorders stopped working we detected her comm. badge"

Seven began to help the men move the debris. It took hours to get down far enough to see an arm sticking out. Seven place her fingers in the wrist to try and find a pulse, there was none. Seven was not sure it was the captain's arm but she would not stop digging until she saw the body.

When they had moved all the debris off the person the found two people a young ensign who's arm was the one Seven touch and a male. Both dead from the weight of the debris that was on top of them, Seven breathed a sigh of relief quietly so that no one could hear her. But she was worried that the captain might still be under the Debris. More teams came to the bridge to help clean up and locate the Captain. After five hours of moving the debris off the bridge they discovered that the Captain was not on the bridge, and since internal sensors are offline they had to try and use their eyes and tricorders to locate her.

"Commander please stay here I need to finish healing your broken ribs." The EMH ordered

"I have to help the Captain. She needs….."

"Commander there are teams looking for her please relax."

"What do you mean looking for her. She is under the debris on the bridge, I saw it happen."

"She wasn't on the bridge Commander." The EMH said as he forced Chakotay to lie down

"Damn it she is I have to…" the Commander was cut off by the Doctor sedating him again

"Doctor to Seven"

"Yes Doctor"

"Please tell me you have found the Captain."

"I believe so. I have the internal sensors back online and there is a trace of an unknown transporter beam from the bridge. It matches the attacking ships energy signal."

"Can we find the ship?"

"At the moment no, warp drive is still offline. Lt. Torres has just started repairs as you just released her. But there is more. I managed to fix the tricorder problem on the bridge and found a large amount of the Captain's blood and part of her uniform and her comm. Badge."

"Okay Seven." The doctor said sadly as he gave the commander something to wake him with

"Commander you are good to go back to the bridge. But I must tell you the Captain is not on the ship she was taken by the attackers."

The commander got up and hurried out the door and to the turbolift. As he arrived on the bridge he saw repair crews working feverishly to fix consoles. Harry stood at his station on uneasy legs and he had a cut above his right eye. Tom was at the con trying to get thrusters back online.

"Status" The commander ordered

"Shields at fifty percent, phaser and torpedoes still offline." Tuvok responded

"External sensors are coming back online and communications are online" Harry replied

"Thruster are online but warp speed is still a no go. Lt. Torres says another three hours before we can hit warp three sir."

"Damn it" the Commander yelled

"Get weapons online Tuvok. Harry help seven find that ship. And Tom go help B'Elanna."

"Yes sir" they all responded Tom and Harry rushed to the trubolift.

"Tom do you think the Captain is alright?"

"Harry it's the Captain of course she is alright. I don't know anyone stronger then her."

Harry got off first and glanced back at Tom who said "We get her back."

"B'Elanna what can I do to help get warp speed?" Tom asked as he rushed over to a very busy B'Elanna

"Help me with this." She said.

Everyone rushed around trying to fix the Warp core and weapons that no one was recording the bodies Identities so Neelix went to do it. He saw where seven left off and began to record.

"Oh I can't do this." Neelix said as he recorded two more people with tears in his eyes he left for the mess hall.

The room was dark and the air thin with something that burned the lungs when you breathed in. She could hear whispering but was unable to tell what was being said and by whom. She tried to move but could not; she was lying down on a cold medal table. She was weak and could tell a few bones were broken and to top it all off she was restrained. She tried to see how tight the restraints were on her arms so she attempted to lift her right arm, only to scream out in pain as the arm was fractured and now the whispers had stopped and she could here movement coming towards her.

"Please…. Let me….. Go…" Kathryn forced herself to say as she was finding it hard to breathe

She heard a laugh that would scare the skin of a Vulcan. She tried her best not to show any sign of being worried.

"I don't think so. I didn't go to all that trouble to attack your pathetic ship and take you just to release you." A deep voice came from five feet behind Kathryn's head.

"You will make an excellent prize for my wall." The deep voice chuckled

"You're Hirogen." Kathryn whispered hoping he didn't hear

"I'M NOT HIROGEN!" he yelled and hit Kathryn hard across the face knocking her out cold.

"Let me know the moment she is awake I will not be denied the pleasure of questioning this women and then killing her slowly." He said and thundered out of the room.

"Sir we have warp speed." Tom said as he came onto the bridge "Well only warp five but B'Elanna is working on getting it up to eight."

"Thank you Tom take you station and prepare to go to warp five." Chakotay ordered

"Tuvok how are weapons?"

"They are coming online now Sir." Tuvok replied

"All hands this is Commander Chakotay, we are about to go after the ship that attacked us and killed so many good officers they also took our Captain, so Battle Stations!"

"Shields and weapons ready to go. Mr. Tuvok. Mr. Paris Warp Five Now!" Chakotay ordered

Voyager jumped to warp and the shields bubbled around the entire ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn woke to find herself still in the dark room and on the table which was no longer cold but warm. She heard the sound of a heavy metal door hiss open and the slam closed.

"Oh good look who's awake." The deep voice said. "Lights full strength!" He yelled

The light came on so bright that Kathryn tried to shield her eyes but could only close her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry is that too bright for you?" He laughed "Reduce lighting to half."

The lights dimmed just enough that it was still bright but low enough that Kathryn could open her eyes and get use to the light.

"Now see I'm not all bad. I can be kind too" He laughed again

For the first time Kathryn was able to see the person that owned the deep voice, he was very tall and muscular it reminded Kathryn of a Holodeck program Tom showed her of men that would lift weights to get really big muscles. His arms were bare and he had what looked like a tank top on that was blue and wore a belt that went from his left shoulder to his right waist. It has a knife on it and a few replacement blades. He also had a symbol on his right breast area which could be his rank or group. His skin was a dark red almost brown colour and his hair was short and spiked green colour. Black gloves with the fingers missing and big black boots.

"Now Captain Janeway you must be hurting from those injuries would you like medical treatment?"

"I… do need… some." Kathryn forced out

"And maybe some water."

"Please." Kathryn whispered

"Well then all you need to do is answer one question and I will have medical treatment for you and some water." He said with a smirk

"Who do you think you are entering my space without getting permission? You ship seems to do that a lot. You enter people's space and interfere with disputes and then you leave happy with yourselves that you helped out. What gives you the right?! Answer me!" He used a tone that sounded like some with authority and control.

Kathryn tried to clear her head, but it hurt so bad she knew she must have a concussion. She swallowed hard, it burned but she wasn't about to show that it hurt.

"I do know what to expect me to say. We didn't know that this space was yours there was no way for us to know. And as for the interfering with other cultures we try not too, we have a rule not to interfere with other peoples problems."

"Oh how thoughtful. You still get in the way. And try to stop fights."

"No! We don't. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Henwix, supreme War Emperor of the Tamtens." He had pride in his voice as he spoke those

"And you are Captain Kathlin Janeway." He spat

"It' Kathryn Janeway" She corrected him and quickly wish she hadn't

"How dare you!" He yelled and took his knife out of its holder and held it in front of Kathryn so she could see it.

"I will teach you some manners." He said as he press a control on the side of the table, it started to lift then it stopped Kathryn was no upright. She cried out in pain as the table stopped with a jolt.

"Perhaps we shall skip the healing and get right into questions again. First I will let you have some water, can't have you unable to speak now can we?" Henwix grab a jug of water from a younger man standing near him. He slowly tipped the water allowing Kathryn to drink it.

"There now, how does that feel?"

"Thank you" Kathryn whispered "AAAAHHHH!!!" she screamed out in pain as Henwix dig his knife deep into Kathryn's right side.

"Get me the medical man now!" Henwix ordered to the younger man

"Right away Sir" the young man said then he saluted Henwix, both hands together, in a prayer like position and placed the back of his right hand against his chest keeping his hands together, clicked his right heel and off he went.

Looking back as Kathryn he placed is big hand on her chin and turned her head to look at him

"Don't worry Captain Janeway my medical man is the best, he fix you up in no time." He said

Kathryn swallowed hard "Why are you doing this? My ship has never gone into Tamten space. Hell I haven't even heard of you before today." Kathryn said through gritted teeth

"You did violate Tamten space three days ago you even went to a planet and traded for supplies and stopped an altercation from occurring. You may never have met a Tamten but you did come into our space."

"There was no…"

"The borders are marked. There is a moon that has a beacon that transmits a warning that you have to stop and wait for a ship to greet you. You didn't wait!" He began to raise his voice raising the Knife which was still dripping with Kathryn's blood on it he gently pressed it to Kathryn's palm of her right hand. Slowly he put more force into it, Blood started to pour out of the cut that was forming. Kathryn whimpered at first, trying not to scream out. Henwix Saw Kathryn squeezing her eyes shut and bitting her lip so he stopped and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Captain Janeway." He whispered into her ear "The medical man will be here in a second not to worry I will finish this later." He began to laugh and walked away placing his knife back into the holder on his chest.

The doors open and the young man came rushing coming to a stop in front of Henwix and the Medical man came in right behind him.

"Heal her injuries now!" Henwix ordered. The medical man bowed really lower and rushed over to Captain Janeway.

After a few moments Kathryn noticed that she was alone with the medical man so she tried to get him to help her "Please let me go. I will go to my ship and leave this part of space and never come back, pl..ease." the Medical man touched the knife wound.

"Hmm looks like Henwix started before I arrived." He said ignoring Kathryn's plea he finished healing her body and was working on her head wound when Kathryn yelled.

"LET ME GO!"

"Please don't yell I can hear perfectly find." He said with one hand on his ear closest to Kathryn's mouth

"I can't let you go to your ship, not yet anyway, War Emperor hasn't finished with you."

"Please. I haven't done anything to warrant torture. This is inhumane and not right I am a leader among my people as Henwix is of yours I would like to be able to resolve this without harm coming to myself or him."

"Well isn't that a touching thing to say Captain." Henwix said as he came out of a dark corner of the room

"Did you think I would leave you alone to try and get this medical man to release you? Ha you are a leader. A leader I will enjoy killing, so let's talk. Get out medical man." Henwix ordered as he walked over to Kathryn slapping the Medical man as he pasted.

"Thank you." Kathryn said

"You are welcome Captain Janeway. I told you I'm not always a bad person. Now let's see." Henwix activated his comm. "Bring it all in now" then he took out his knife again, it was clean and it looked like he had sharpened it.

"Captain Janeway, I decided that I must sharpen the knife just for you it will move smoother across the skin." He said with a grin that turned Kathryn's stomach.

Henwix put the tip of the knife in Kathryn's right palm again but didn't apply any pressure

"Now Captain Janeway, leader of her people how should we proceed?"

Kathryn was not wanting to answer the question but if she took a deep breath and said

"Get it over with, take the damn knife and finish what ever it is you want to do."

Henwix removed the knife from Kathryn's palm, he was shocked that Kathryn said that, he started to laugh that was pure enjoyment.

"Why Captain Janeway you are a funny one, I didn't think you would say something amusing." He patted Kathryn on the shoulder

"I like that in a leader. You know I will educate you know my people just so you understand what's going on. Firstly this knife" he held up the knife so Kathryn could see it "This knife is a symbol of my career, I received this knife from my father after I killed my first enemy, and that is how all warriors of my people get them." With out warning he plunged the knife into Kathryn right palm. Kathryn screamed out in pain, the knife went all the way into the table; Henwix twisted the handle and broke off the blade, which caused more pain for Kathryn so she cried out again.

"Hush, now when a new ship enters our space with out request I collect the leader and question them to see if they are a leader and to see if they are of a level like me. This torture as you call it is my people's way of questioning the new leader. Would you prefer I do this to your entire crew?"

"No" Kathryn whimpered out

"Good" Henwix had just finished replacing the blade this new blade a sharp edges all the way down it on both sides. He then pressed a button on the side of the table which pulled the knife the rest of the way through Kathryn's had and out the other side of the table. Kathryn screamed again.

Henwix pressed another button of the side of the table and the restraints release Kathryn she slid down the table and hit the ground staying on her feet. A little confused she looked at him and said

"Thank you for releasing me, but I think I should go. I will see my self out." Kathryn made a quick dash for the door which didn't open; she looked around for something to open the door when she saw a long pipe which to was about three feet long and it wasn't heavy. So she turned around and got ready to fight her way out.

Henwix laughed but like the idea of fair game so he began to slowly approach Kathryn.

"We don't have to do this, just let me go and I will never come back." Kathryn said as she began to circle

"Oh I am sure this has to happen, you see Captain just stabbing you on a table is no fun. How's the hand?"

Kathryn was trying not to think about the hand but she found it difficult to hold the pipe she quickly pulled the ripped sleeve of her uniform off and wrapped it around her right hand.

Henwix waited for Kathryn to finish before charging. Kathryn quickly moved out of the way and swung the pipe and hit him in the back, Henwix yelled out.

"Damn it!"

He grabbed Kathryn's arm just before she was out of the way and cut a deep cut into her arm.

"AAAHH!!" Kathryn cried out in pain

Henwix let go but took the pipe from Kathryn's weakened grip and swung it hard hitting Kathryn Hard in the head. Kathryn fell to the ground Henwix sighed and kicked her so hard the she flew into the table.

"Get in here and get her onto that table now!" He ordered in to the comm.. and he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A heavily damaged Voyager, immobile only three hours ago limped away at warp five fully prepared to fight. The burns from weapons fire have marked the outer hull and hull breaches had force fields stopping anything from flying out into space.

Commander Chakotay sat in his chair not moving a muscle just staring at the view screen at all the stars speeding past.

"Sir we are approaching the ship." Harry spoke

"Slow to impulse Tom, on screen Harry." Chakotay ordered sitting straighter in his chair

"Harry is the view screen working?"

"Yes sir" Harry said with confusion in his voice "the ship should be right in front of use

"Well there is nothing there."

"Chakotay to Seven"

"Yes commander"

"Where is that ship Seven, we are at the coordinates but there is nothing here"

"Stand by"

Chakotay slammed his fist on the arm of his chair which got the attention of everyone on the bridge but no one wanted to look for fear of being kicked off the bridge.

"The ship has moved sir, I am sending the new coordinates to the helm and I will monitor the ship incase it moves again."

"Tom get us there quickly before that ship moves again."

Tom tapped the console and voyager jumper to warp again. An hour later they arrived at the new coordinates and they stopped to see nothing again.

Chakotay jumped up from his chair "That's it open a channel to that ship where the hell it is."

"Channel open sir" harry said

"This is the USS Voyager to the ship that attacked us respond!"

"Nothing sir"

"I am Commander Chakotay and you have our Captain we want her back if we offended you in some way we are sorry please allow us to get our Captain back and we will leave you alone. You have my word."

Back on Henwix's ship he was watching the communication

"Pathetic, begging for your return" He said as he turned to look at a barely conscious Kathryn. Taking a few steps towards her he helped her lift her head up gently and strapped it to the table so she didn't have to fight to keep it up.

"There is that better?" he asked Kathryn

Kathryn swallowed hard and said "Let… me…"

"Go? I don't think so we haven't finished yet." He laughed "Captain Janeway, look at you, you can barely hold your head up let alone walk out of here. Do you want to try again? Remember I won the last three times you tried to leave." Henwix undid the trap on her head and released the restraints gave Kathryn the pipe and took out his knife.

"Shall we?" he questioned Kathryn as she slowly staggered to get a better footing.

Kathryn looked at the pipe in her unrecognizable hands; they were cut and broken and were almost unable to hold the pipe.

"I will not play this game of yours anymore! I have done nothing wrong that would warrant just treatment" Kathryn said defiantly and tossed the pipe away

"You interfered with how my space is controlled. The war soldiers must handle disputes and you prevented that from happening. Such an act is punishable by death."

"All I did was stop a man from killing the shop keeper over a few pieces of fruit, why would war soldiers be required to stop that? By the time they got there the keeper would have been killed my team and I just stopped it from happening that's all." Kathryn said as she tried to stand up straight

"did you know that after you left that same man came back killed the keeper, burned down the shop and killed the keepers wife and children? If you had left it alone the soldiers would have taken the killer and taken care of him and only one person would have maybe been killed instead of four."

"I will not fight with you I said I did nothing wrong. Put your knife away and lets talk about this." Kathryn said as she walked to get some water from the jug on a table near by.

Henwix was pissed he bared his sharp teeth and flexed his muscles then he yelled "NOOOO!" he rushed over to Kathryn took her by the waist with one hand and was about to plunge the knife into her gut when he stopped, he let her go and turned his back on her and walked for the door. Kathryn quickly picked up the pipe and ran at Henwix.

Kathryn swung as hard as she could and hit Henwix hard in the head. How she managed to hit his head she wasn't sure but that didn't matter, Henwix fell to his knees and if Kathryn was in front of him she would have seen his grin and his grip on the knife tighten. Without warning he spun around plunging the knife into Kathryn's gut forcing her to drop the pipe and stagger backwards.

"Get in here!" Henwix yelled. The Medical man came rushing in to see Kathryn hit the wall behind her and slid down it slumped against the wall and losing a lot of blood.

The Medical man went to work right away healing the knife wound in her gut and if possible the other wounds.

"Just the knife wound." Henwix growled

"Yes sir, sorry sir"

An hour later Kathryn was recovering from the knife wound and would be in for a shock when she woke up.

"Is the hologram ready?"

"Oh yes sir she will not be able to tell the difference."

"Good." Henwix replied with a smile "Have it in chained to that wall over there." Henwix pointed to the wall near Kathryn's feet

The Tech nodded and went to work on the hologram.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on respond." Chakotay whispered

"It has been over two hours since you transmitted the message Sir Logic dictates that they will not respond."

_Damn Vulcan shut up _Chakotay thought to himself

Beep Beep

"Sir we are receiving a transmission." Harry said quickly

"On screen."

"Ah. Voyager I believe you have been trying to contact one of my ships?"

"Yes I am Commander Chakotay and one of your ships has attacked us and has taken our Captain hostage. We want her back."

"Commander Chakotay is it? I will look into the attack and the taking of your leader but you have entered our space without requesting permission so, we shall see what I can do."

"And who are you?" Chakotay asked trying to hold back his anger

"I am Supreme War Emperor Henwix of the Tamtens, I will contact you when I have the information you require and the return of your leader. What is the leader's name?"

"Her name is Captain Kathryn Janeway." Chakotay replied kicking himself for using her full name

"I will find this Captain Kathryn Janeway not to worry Commander remain where you are and I will contact you as soon as I can." Henwix ended the transmission

"He seems to be willing to help." Tom said

"At least we have help now and especially from someone that is from this part of space." Harry said with a half smile

"Senior staff meeting now!" Chakotay ordered

The senior staff sat down and waited for Chakotay to say something

"Okay so we finally have a response but is it from the ship we are looking for or from another one? Seven"

"I track the communication back to a communication station orbiting a planet not far from here. I don't believe that the signal came from the planet's surface, I believe it to be from the ship we are looking for."

"So this Henwix has the captain, but for? What did she do?" Tom asked

"I believe that he is trying to out lead us by taking our leader he maybe seeing how we react to it." Tuvok replied

"Maybe, but I don't like it, we have no way of know what he has done to her and what kind of condition she is in."

"Commander judging on the injuries sustained by the bridge crew it's sufficed to say she would require medical attention." The EMH spoke up

"Thank you Doctor. Now I want a plan to get the Captain back in one piece and alive. Ideas?"

"Sir may I point out that Henwix asked us to stay here. If he does have the Captain he could kill her if we take any action to get her back." Tuvok pointed out

"Yes Tuvok I'm aware of that. But I will not sit her waiting for him to contact us with nothing." Just as Chakotay spoke those words the Lt. on the bridge contacted him

"Sir Henwix is trying to contact us."

"I will take it in here Lt."

Henwix's smiling face appeared on the screen "Good news Commander I have found the ship that attacked you and they have been punished according to my laws. As for you Captain has been found as well. I am afraid by the time I found her it was to late. My medical man tried to bring her back for three hours but it was futile. Her injuries where quite extreme; our medicine is very advanced but not to the point of bringing back the dead."

Chakotay was pissed and couldn't hold it in "Why are you smiling there is nothing to smile about!"

"Commander it is my peoples costume to smile as a sign of respect for a leader. Someone that brought order and enjoyment to their people, I mean no disrespect." Henwix lied through is teeth but Chakotay was so angry he couldn't tell.

"We require her body to be give to us untouched so we can give her a funeral according to OUR customs" Chakotay said

"Of course you will have her body with in a few hours." Henwix ended the transmission


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. I didn't like the version I wrote so I had to redo it. hopefully you like it**

Kathryn woke up on the table and unable to move. Her body from what she could tell was in bad shape. Although the pain in her abdomen was gone, her hands were another story. The lights were low again and the room was still, just every so often she could hear a low moan. Kathryn couldn't see where the sound was coming from but knew it was close.

"Captain Janeway you're awake again. Good time for you to go." Henwix said as he released the restraints and walked out of the room locking the door once it closed.

Kathryn was slow to get up, and was not sure how to take the sudden change of tactics by Henwix but was glad that she was not about to get cut, kicked, beaten or choked. Once she was standing on her uneasy legs she noticed food and water on a table near the wall. Going right for the water, smelling it first she began to drink. Half way finished her second cup she saw something that made her drop her cup. Chained and badly beaten was Chakotay. She rushed to stand in front of him and tried to get him off the wall.

"Chakotay" Kathryn whispered with worry in her voice "What has happened to you?" she touched his bruised and swollen face. He flinched at her touch

Chakotay tried to open his eyes but was only able to open one "Captain… Are… How…"

"It's okay now let's get you down from the wall and get the hell out of here." Kathryn began to look around for a control panel or something to release the chains but could not find anything.

The door hissed open and Henwix and two other men came walking in.

"Janeway get away from him! Get her." Henwix ordered and on of the men came rush towards her. Kathryn got ready for a fight that would not end so great and sure enough after launching food and plates the man grabbed her and had her in a strong bear hug from behind that what Kathryn could see what was happening.

"Let him go. I'm the one you want not him. Let him go please." Kathryn yelled while trying to get out of the bear hug.

"Put him on the table." Henwix snapped and the other man quickly did as he was told. Once he checked to make sure that Chakotay was secure he walked to stand near the other man holding Kathryn. Henwix came to stand on the opposite side of the table that way he could see the look on Kathryn's face as he worked. Taking his knife he started to press it into Chakotay's chest, Kathryn squirmed to get free to help her first officer but no matter what she did she could not get free. Chakotay started to scream as the knife went deeper and deeper.

"Captain Janeway your crew is much easier to get answers from then you." Henwix yelled over the screams. "Even this man was will to give up as much as he could to save you." Henwix lied to Kathryn

Another five minutes and it was all over the room was still again and Chakotay lay on the table motionless but breathing slowly. Kathryn was thrown into the table which only an hour ago had food on it, now has a broken and bleeding Captain Janeway lying on top.

"Oh my head" Kathryn moaned as she rolled off the table and rubbed her temples. As she rubbed her temples she remember Chakotay, she quickly went to the table and whispered in Chakotay's ear "Wake up Commander we are getting out of here now." She helped Chakotay off the table and allowed him to lean a little on her as they walked to the door. Kathryn helped Chakotay lean onto the wall as she finally found a control panel and started to pry it of the wall. Just as Kathryn had managed to open the door Chakotay began to fall. She quickly stopped him from hitting the floor and they began to walk the corridors trying to find away off. They hid every so often when footstep got close and that when Kathryn saw the communications station. She tried to contact Voyager but a password was required and Kathryn didn't have time to override it.

"STOP!" Yelled one of the soldiers he pulled out a weapon that looked like a gun or phaser and began to approach them. Kathryn and Chakotay moved quickly down another corridor and into an empty room to hide.

Kathryn could hear heavy breathing and realized the room wasn't empty but the quarters of an officer. Having waited until the coast was clear she tried to keep herself and Chakotay as quiet as possible as to not wake the officer. Hearing no more footsteps out in the corridor they began to leave when Kathryn felt the weight of Chakotay disappear, she looked behind her only to be staring into the stomach of Henwix himself.

"Sorry to wake you, I'll come back another time." Kathryn said as she tried to leave only to be grabbed by Henwix and then hit hard by what looked like a big hammer which throw her out into the corridor and hit hard against the wall across from the room. As the darkness started to form Kathryn tried to keep her eyes open hoping to see if Chakotay was okay and where he might be, but all she saw Henwix leaning against the door frame smiling.

"What… you…sm… about?" Kathryn slurred as she tried to sit up

"Oh Captain you are truly a leader. I promise your death will be worthy of a leader. Pick her up and take her back to the chamber." Henwix said to the soldier approach. Kathryn saw him approach and tried to fight him but before she could even throw a punch she passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir there's a ship approaching." Harry said

"Red alert!" Chakotay ordered

"Sir we are at red alert." Tom whispered

_Damn it how long have we been waiting for this damn ship to show up._ Chakotay thought to himself

"How long has it been Harry since we asked for the Captains return?" Chakotay asked

"It has been two days Sir." Harry responded

The hum from a transporter was heard and everyone on the bridge grabbed a weapon and got ready for a fight. One tall man stood in the center of the bridge hold in his arms the limp badly beaten body of Captain Janeway. He didn't move just stood there looking Chakotay in the eyes. Chakotay put his phaser away and slowly approached as he got closer he saw just how tall and muscular this man was. Henwix silently hand Chakotay the body of Captain Janeway and then as Chakotay had the Captain's body to the doctor who transported out right after, Henwix spoke in his deep voice

"She truly was a leader. And should be treated as such; A sacrifice was made for safety and freedom." Then Henwix beamed away.

"What the hell did that mean. _"A sacrifice was made for safety and freedom?" _" Tom said.

"He killed her." Chakotay spoke up looking at the blood that stained his hands, Kathryn's blood. "Henwix killed the Captain. She let him to safe us. Tuvok you have the bridge, keep an eye on that ship." Chakotay said as he got into the trubolift.

"Sickbay" He said to the computer. He then punched the wall "Damn it Kathryn why did you do that? Kathryn." He started to cry, he cared so much for her and it hurt bad that she was dead.

"Doctor tell me you have good news" Chakotay asked the EMH as he entered sick bay

"Commander at the time I have no news" the EMH said as he worked quickly on the Captain

"She did not die a few days ago she died from what the scans show she died late last night." The EMH stated

"Can you bring her back?"

"Commander Look at those scans the EMH pointed to the computer console as he scanned the Captain.

"The skull damage is extreme if she didn't have such a head of head you would see the parts of the skull indented. Skull fragments have cut brain tissue causing swelling and brain damage. Her hands have been broken, each finger was broken and the palms of her hands stabbed by a knife, her chest, the ribs all broken by what looks like repeated blows. Organ damage that would have caused tremendous pain if she were alive which would only kill her. Her legs were broken in three different spots and…."

"Enough I get the picture. Try to save her Doctor. Get Seven to give a hand, nano probes might be the answer." Chakotay said then he approached the Captain and bent down and kissed her forehead "We will have you back Captain Count on it." Then he quickly left before the doctor could see him cry.

**Two Days Earlier**

"AAAAHHHHH! PLEASE STOP!!" Kathryn Screamed as Henwix finished breaking her left leg in the second place. Kathryn was crying and in extreme amount of pain her hands were broken just moments ago and hot water was poured on to her. Even though her uniform protected her from most of the hot water it still burned.

"Can't stop now Captain I am almost finished." Henwix said as he went to work on her right leg

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain as the leg broke. "I beg you please stop" she whimpered

"Okay enough for now. Captain Janeway are you willing sacrifice everything for your crew?"

"Always" Kathryn whimpered out

"Good. Drink this" Henwix said as he poured a hot liquid into Kathryn's mouth, she tried to spit it out but he keep his hand over her mouth and punched one of her broken legs forcing her to swallow so she could scream.

"I will be right back to kill you like I promised days earlier." Henwix whispered into Kathryn's ear

Kathryn was left alone again, in pain and unable to even fall off the table she was place on. She cried for Chakotay but he didn't answer. She kept up hope that he was alive and hiding. The sound of the door opening made her still.

"Kathryn? Are you in here" Came a whispering voice

"Chakotay I'm here" Kathryn cried out. Chakotay came limping over to her

"I can't move Henwix has broken my legs and hands, he forced this liquid into my mouth, it's poison, I'm going to die I know it. I want you to go get off this ship get back to Voyager and jump to warp and never look back do you understand?" she forced herself not to think of the pain but to think about how she wishes she could kiss Chakotay "Commander that's an order. Get our crew home." She ordered as she grabbed his uniform for something to hold as the pain was starting to be too much. Chakotay leaned down and kissed Kathryn and she returned the gesture. A soft sweet kiss then he was gone, pulled away so fast Kathryn almost fell to the floor. She opened her eyes to see Henwix had plunged his knife all the way through Chakotay and lifted him up with the arm holding the knife. Then Chakotay was gone. Kathryn thought it must be the poison starting to work because people don't just disappear like that.

"I see you enjoyed the Hologram a little to much, can't have that. Time for you die Captain. For the safety of your ship and their freedom you will do what a leader would do." Henwix said

Kathryn looked deep into Henwix's purple eyes and saw not hate or anger but a passionate man. She was going to protest what he was about to do put decided to let it happen, the poison was slowly killing her, she knew she had to let him kill her to stop the poison from moving if she had any hope of being saved.

Henwix began hitting her, more soldiers entered the room and had their turn hitting her and breaking a bone or two. When Henwix stopped the soldiers it was so he could say something that he wanted her to hear, but at this point she couldn't understand anything it was all gargled together she did manage to hear the name Voyager. Henwix swung a hammer like item at Kathryn's head hitting hard and knocking her off the table and onto the floor she screamed out but not for long as another hit struck her and that was the last hit. Henwix and the other soldiers stepped back and watched as Kathryn disappeared in front of them.

"NOOOO!!!" Henwix yelled

"Bridge we have" the doctor said

"Tom get us the hell out of here!" Chakotay ordered

Tom nodded and set a course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp nine.

In sickbay the doctor working franticly to save the Captain.

Chakotay entered to see the EMH working on the Captain and a medical officer trying to set the Captain's legs.

"Statues doctor"

"Not now I am working here" the EMH explained

"Give me something to tell the crew" Chakotay almost begged

"Fine" the EMH said as he kept working "She is alive for now.. There is a poison that is in her system if I don't stop it, it will kill her. Both her legs are broken in more then one place her hand has be crushed and the is damage to her skull from a blow that looks like a big hammer. Broken ribs, wrist and…"

"Okay Doctor I get the idea" Chakotay quickly interrupted the EMH "I'll be on the bridge. Keep me apprized" the quickly left before the EMH could start up again.


End file.
